youngwritersclubfandomcom-20200213-history
Gotham's Finest
Warning: discretion is advised, Batman fanfiction and rated Mature A/N: I'm a long time fan of Batman, so, here's a short little one-shot about Harleen Quinzel and Ivy! Does not follow the films, and only follows a short story from one of the comics but I can't recall which one or which spin-off. This is literally only half the story because it gets into mega adult stuff, if you want the full one just ask for the link. :D Story "Harleen!" A vague, familiar voice echoed through the tiny apartment. Though the loud shower was running, Ivy's voice was still loud. Harley turned the shower off, grabbing a towel from the rack and sliding it between her arms to cover herself, though the towel itself reached a little long enough to maintain modesty. Harley looked in the mirror, oh how dull she looked without her makeup or mask. And her hair needed cutting but, without the Joker to give her motivation, she was at a loss for what to do. She swept it behind her back and it reached below her towel. "Oh, Harleen Francis Quinzel!" Ivy opened the door, her long, vibrant red hair was the first thing Harley noted, then the bright green brocade basque and satin skirt. The ivy in her hair was perfectly placed, as usual. "Ivy," Harley said quietly, smiling. She tucked the towel in on the side and opened her arms. "Come here!" She was dripping with the water, and Ivy cowered back. "Come give your good friend a hug!" She laughed, menacingly, before closing in on her accomplace pin-up, wrapping her arms around her. After letting go, they forayed into the small bedroom with only a tiny futon on the floor and a large full length mirror beside the wardrobe a large window that granted a stunning view over Gotham. "Haven't seen Bats in a while," she cooed, dropping the towel from her chest to dry herself. "No," Ivy smiled. "I haven't seen Mister Jay, either." She watched Harley enviously. Ivy, though remorseful, had allowed Harley to take over the crime ropes, which granted Harleen instant access to the heart of Mister Jay; or Joker. Harley began to wring her long blonde hair, but gave up within moments, opening the doors to her wardrobe and taking out her usual clothes: a black and red playing-card-esque corset to begin with, a pair of black and red PVC shorts and stockings to match. "Hey, Ivy, come tighten my corset." "Of course!" She came over, taking the corset from Harley, tightening it around her large bust, pushing her chest together and upwards, clipping it together at the front. Then she went to the back, and laced it as tight as she could to allow minimal pain when breathing. "How's that?" Harley gleemed with joy. "Perfect!" She turned, kicking her body back against the wall, pulling her shorts from the floor, and finding her black garter with mixed-colour stockings. After pulling the garter on, she asked again for assistance with clipping the stockings. The process continued for ten minutes whilst the stockings were put on, and the shorts. Then there was a knock at the door. "Oh please say it's Mister Jay!" Harley exclaimed, bouncing to the door and opening it instantly. "Oh Mister Jay, Mister Jay!" She wrapped her arms around his wet purple coat. "Oh Mister Jay it's been raining and you're all wet," she said as she dropped back to the floor. His permenant smile widened as he grinned to her. "Yes, well I see it has been, my Harley," he said in the typical tone. "Haven't seen Bats, I suppose he's busy tonight, and-" he cut off. "Isn't if my favorite little plant woman?" He snarled playfully, walking over and stroking a finger over Ivy's face. Harley stood in the background, hands held and grinnig manically. "Why Joker, pleasure seeing you again," she purred under his touch, smiling, batting eyes. "Haven't seen you in months." I have to cut it short right here because it gets quite nasty in terms of rating, any Batman fans can have the link on Fanfiction.net Category:Fan fiction Category:Fanfictions